mbbngfandomcom-20200215-history
Joslynne ZyThyrn
Joslynne ZyThyrn Joslynne ZyThyrn, like her alternate reality "clone" Katrylle Morgahn, had been the only daughter of eight children born to Roraeyx and Daestyr ZyThyrn. Unlike Kat, however, a disgruntled nanny employed by the ZyThyrns had sold Jos to Burthlyn Posterian. As the nanny had gone out of her way to prove that the child had been killed, the profiteering Posterians had never changed Jos’ name. They had been secure in the knowledge that no one would search for a dead child. Jos had grown up much as Kat had; living on the streets, stealing to provide Burthlyn with the comforts the woman had grown accustomed to. Life carried on much as it had in Kat's reality; Burthlyn's operation being raided by the cops, the child living on the streets a few more years by herself, etc. One major difference occurred on the day that Jos was caught with her hand in someone's pocket. Unlike Kat, Jos had chosen a rather well to do and infamous mob-like boss by the name of Pyster Darrak. Although he was angered by the thought of someone stealing from him, he was also intrigued at the girl's guts. As punishment for stealing, the girl, now 10 years old, was to receive 5 lashes from Darrak's belt then, because he liked her moxy, she would become part of his organization. Jos handled the whipping well. It had not been the first time it had happened. She also excelled in the teachings Darrak's people provided.... too much in fact. By the age of 23, she was the best pilot, pirate and "cleaner" Darrak had. She had also decided to run her own operation outside of Darrak's. Unfortunately for her, Darrak found out that she had been "technically" stealing from him once again. Her operations often chinzed Darrak from goods and money he thought were rightfully his. In retribution, and to go with the old adage "an eye for an eye", he had done just that. She had been called before him that fateful day. She had no idea what was to happen. She didn't even know he had caught on to her "extracurricular activities". As she entered his office, however, it became suddenly very clear that she was in for a world of hurt. Two huge men were waiting behind the door and, as she moved further into the office, the men grabbed Jos from behind. Two more took hold of her kicking legs and, combined, the four men held her to the plastic covered carpet. Feeling and hearing the plastic beneath her caused her to double her efforts of escape. Not only had she seen the plastic used on many separate assassinations preformed by Darrak, she too had used the tactic on many of her own. Unless she could get free, she was fairly certain she would die this day. Jos was to be proven wrong, however. It would be a mistake that Darrak would suffer for many years to come. Keeping in mind that Jos *was* the best he had ever had, in many more ways than just business, he had decided to teach her a lesson rather than kill her. As his men held her struggling form on the floor Darrak slowly approached. Catching the glint from the finely crafted silver dagger in his hand, Jos went completely still. Relieved of the extraordinary effort it took for the men to hold such a small woman down, they relaxed their hold slightly. Sensing this, Jos renewed her efforts at escape. She managed to incapacitate one of the men with a well-placed foot but he was replaced with Darrak’s enormous weight on her chest before she had a chance to use the brief freedom to her advantage. “You got greedy Joslynne. No one steals from me, no matter how small. But I like you, girl. I’ll let you live. But you’ll live with a reminder that no one crosses me.” Slowly the glint became brighter as he brought the dagger closer to her face. As the tip of the dagger stopped millimeters from her eye, it became apparent what Darrak intended. Jos began to scream as she had never screamed before. The scream of terror was soon replaced with a scream of absolute agony as her left eye was cut from its socket. Then all became blackness. Days later Jos awoke in Darrak’s personal med bay eyelid sewn shut and bandaged. She was honestly amazed she was alive and, as she lay there considering her options, she realized one important thing. Darrak would pay and pay for a very long time. It took her 2 more years to accomplish her revenge. By then, she was back in Darrak’s good graces, though neither of them were allowed to forget their past conflict. She was once again sharing Darrak’s bed and her status as number two was re-established. Confident in the lesson he had given her, Darrak never realized the extensive planning going on right under his nose. After a particularly amorous evening in bed, Jos decided her time had come. In the morning, she left his bed early and made breakfast for him. As it was cooking, she contacted Daltan, Darrak’s administrator, and told him that Darrak was not to be disturbed until the following day. This would give her at least 24 hours to make Darrak’s life a living terror. For breakfast, she presented Darrak with eggs, toast, pancakes, Altarian oranges, coffee and juice freshly squeezed from the oranges. Each item had been liberally coated with RDD, a neurological drug that, while incapacitating the body, left the mind fully functional. At first, being Darrak, he was naturally suspicious of her motives. It took an excessive amount of cooing and coddling, then finally the threat of taking the breakfast away to get him to eat. Within moments after the last crumb had found its way into his enormous stomach, the man-mountain began to show signs of the drug’s effect. For the next 26 hours, Joslynne took great pleasure in torturing the man both physically and psychologically. As he lay there helpless in his bed, she took turns using his own silver dagger to slice pieces from his flesh then using his own computer to ensure his wealth and vast holdings would become hers. Her greatest pleasure, and his greatest pain, came in the early pre-dawn hours. Darrak’s rooms had been soundproofed, but it didn’t really matter. The RDD she had continuously administered to him throughout the night ensured absolute silence. Within an hour of the pre-arranged time her transport was to pick her up, the majority of Darrak’s torture had been completed. Everything that Darrak had owned was now in her name. His body was battered and bleeding in the safety of his own rooms. It was now time for her final revenge. She could see him watching her as she approached the bed. The fear in his eyes screamed for the voice that could not. His eyes followed her, a sign that the drug was wearing off. Slowly, she smiled. “Well Darrak. We have come full circle now. Again I have stolen from you as I will now. You thought to own me, but it is you who is now owned. Let’s see, how did you put it?” She sat on the bed next to him, tapping her chin as if trying to remember something they both knew she would never forget. “Oh yes. I’ll let you live, Darrak. But you’ll live with a reminder that no one crosses me.” His eyes widened as the dagger in her hand began to move to his face. Within an instant, however, the path had changed, a clean slice taking away his manhood. As she knew he would, the man passed out. Chuckling softly, she reached for the syringe she had left on the nightstand beside the bed. The clear liquid inside would not counter the RDD. It was a simple agent created by the military to keep prisoners of war conscious during their “interrogation”. She had connections. She had the agent. Swiftly, she plunged the needle into Darrak’s arm and depressed the plunger. It only took seconds for the liquid to respond. It only took seconds for her to once again see the fear in his eyes. It took less time to add his balls to her collection. Her next addition would be his hand. Only one…. The one he used to remove her eye. This took a little longer than his dick and balls. To ensure that the man would not bleed to death before she was done, she took the time to heat the silver to white-hot, a precaution that would cauterize his flesh even as she severed it. She said nothing as she worked. She simply smiled down at him as if a friend presenting him with flowers. With the dagger still hot, she proceeded to first his left eye, then his right. Her treasures gathered into an ornate wooden box, she leaned over and whispered almost lovingly into the now beaten man’s ear. “You’ll live Darrak. I promised you that. What I didn’t tell you, however, is you’ll be living as my play toy now. There is a doctor on the shuttle to make sure you don’t die on the way to your new home. When you get there, I swear you will wish you had died.” She sat up as her comm. beeped, signaling the arrival of the transport. She left him as he was, unclothed and bleeding as she made her final preparations for departure. He would remain in this condition for the rest of his natural life…. and beyond. Category:Character Backgrounds